Harry et sa nouvelle vie
by Archanlika
Summary: Harry découvre le cheminement de l'amour et de nouveaux alliés dans leur camp.
1. Chapter 1

Titre :Harry et sa nouvelle vie

Résumé : Harry découvre le cheminement de l'amour et de nouveaux alliés dans leur camp.

Beta : Yugai un grand merci a toi

Genre : Slash M/M

Rating : Pour le moment en T ensuite en M

Disclamer :Les personnage et le film Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, Mais a la belle et séduisante J.K. Rowling ^^

Pairing : Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus Et d'autre ^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 1

Par une nuit noire, dans une maison pas si ordinaire que ça, on pouvait entendre des ronflements ou de petits bruits de bois qui craque, en somme rien d'inquiétant, nous sommes le 15 Août 1996, et si l'on regarde dans une des chambre, on pouvait y voir un jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement. Il tournait sont corps pour dormir sur le ventre, il se frottait la joue et continuait de dormir. On pouvait constater qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, le jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter, normalement pendant les premier mois de vacance il devait rester chez sa tante et son oncle mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement, il l'autorisa à dormir chez son parrain Sirius Black, qui était dans la chambre d'à coté avec son compagnon Remus, un loup garou, mais revenons sur notre jeune homme, quand Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoins de se rendre chez sa tante, Harry et lui même ont eu une discutions. Il voulait apprendre à se battre et être considéré autrement que comme un petit garçon qui doit être protegé. Dumbledore avait réfléchi puis il avait discuté avec les autres personne de son entourage : Severus professeur de potions accordait de l'importance au fait que le jeune Potter devait apprendre a se battre de tous les moyen possible, Remus hocha la tête et Sirius ajouta qu'il devait aussi pas que apprendre a se battre avec la magie mais aussi avec un sabre et a main nue et pas que lui c'est alors que Mme Weasley leur dit que c'était de la folie, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant mais Arthur regarda sa femme en secouant la tête et lui dit clairement qu'elle devait arrêter ça, que certes c'étaient des enfant mais qu'elle devait aussi remarquer qu'ils devaient aussi apprendre a sa battre pour se défendre et qu'elle devait arrêter de faire ça à chaque fois . Sa femme l'avait regardé en avec un vissage triste et avait hoché la tête, sont fils Charlie lui prit la main a travers la table

-Dis toi que nous sommes avec eux .. avec lui, il ne sera jamais seul ..

Elle le regarda en hochant la tête puis la réunion continua jusqu'à l'aube

La maison de Sirius avait eu peau neuve grâce a la magie et l'aide de tout le monde, au rdc il y avait toujours la grande cuisine avec sa grand table et sa belle cuisinière mais elle avait subi des changement avec une nouvelle peinture, une nouvelle table avec de belle chaise des nouveau meuble pour divers ustensiles de cuisine, en somme une cuisine fonctionnelle, une porte menait à la cave et là aussi il y avait eu des changements comme par exemple un grand laboratoire de potion avec sur les étagères de quoi faire des potions et même des livres, un grand tableau noir pour marquer quelque chose et là aussi il y avait des tables et des chaudrons puis une autre porte ou il y avait de quoi faire du sport avec toutes les machines et un grand tatami pour se battre, en remontant les escaliers on sortait de la cuisine et on tombait sur un grand couloir qui avait été agrandi pour mettre un ascenseur, on pouvait constater plusieurs porte la aussi, des chambre pour les invités qui ne restaient pas longtemps ou juste se reposer entre deux missions, et aussi un salon qui avait rajeuni. Là aussi, deux grands canapés avec une petite table au milieux et un joli tapis très doux, sur un mur une étagère avec des films et des livres, à côté du meuble une télévision, accroché au mur des photos de tout le monde et, quand on sortait de la pièce pour se rendre à nouveau dans le couloir on tombait sur Kreatur qui marchait tranquillement et allait rejoindre sa chambre a lui, puis le fameux ascenseur. C'est Charlie qui en avait eu l'idée. Quand on rentrait à l'intérieur on pouvait constater des numéro (logique) avec le nom de chaque personne a cote, chaque étage et pour une famille ou une personne, par exemple le numéro 1 était pour Dumbledore et Mirnerva ils avaient juste une porte qui séparait leurs appartements, ensuite le professeur Rogue avec sa salle de potions personnelle, ensuite la famille Weasley avec 3 porte dans le couloir pour Charlie, les jumeaux et Bill et Fleur, pour le moment il y avait juste Ron et Charlie dormant dans leur chambre, ensuite Hermione et les parents de la jeune fille ne voulaient pas de chambre pour eux donc pour le moment elle était seule mais de temps en temps Ginny dormait chez elle avec Fleur pour des soirées entre filles et parfois Luna quand elle venait leurs rendre visite, ensuite les appartements de Harry, Sirius et Remus, Harry avait sont petit appartement à lui mais il y avait une porte pour se rendre dans le salon de son Parrain, il y avait d'autres appartements mais pour le moment ils étaient vide.

Tout le monde dormait tranquillement sauf Severus qui était en mission chez Voldemort, quand soudain une alarme s'enclencha dans la maison pour dire qu'il y avait un intrus qui avait transplané. Tout le monde fut debout et se rendit en pyjama dans les escaliers, baguette magique en main et quand tout le monde fut au rdc ils regardèrent la scène avec terreur .

Sur le sol, Mme Malfoy, sa robe déchirée, tétanisée et sanglotant dans les bras de son Mari, une trace rouge sur la joue avec la lèvre fendue, ses vêtements en vrac et les cheveux décoiffés qui regardait partout comme un fou, un jeune homme debout contre le mur sa respiration sifflante se tenait le ventre ou on pouvait voir du sang, assis à côté de lui les main sur ses genoux une jeune fille qui regardait devant elle sans bouger, une ecchymose sur la joue, un peu plus loin un autre jeune homme qui regardait la cheminée, ses mains étaient en sang, les cheveux décoiffés et les habits déchirée par endroit. On ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'il tournait le dos à tout le monde mais il avait une entaille sur sa joue, assis sur le sol, Severus le souffle heurté et les yeux fermés assez mal en point qui tenez un jeune homme évanouis dans les bras et lui aussi blessez assez méchamment

Sirius qui regardait tout ça se réveilla de sa torpeur et secoua les autres par ses directives.

-Hermione va prévenir Mme Promfresh qu'on a des blessés ici et qu'on a besoin d'elle de toute urgence, Ginny va prévenir ta mère, Ron va préparer les chambres à l'étage elles sont normalement déjà fonctionnelles mais regarde pour le plus urgent, les lits, Remus va regarder Théo, Harry va voir Blaise, Fleure va vérifier si l'infirmerie a assez de lit et que tout soit en place, Bill va examiner Pansy.

On entendit un feu crépiter et Hermione arriva avec Mme Promfresh et alla directement regarder Draco, évanoui, mais en voulant le toucher Lucius grogna légèrement, sa femme frémi de terreur mais Sirius s'approcha doucement de lui en se mettant a leur hauteur.

-Lucius regarde moi .. tu es en sécurité ici, il ne va rien t'arriver .. nous sommes là pour vous soigner .. laisse Promfresh regarder Draco .

Narcissa regarda son cousin puis son mari .

-Amour …

Lucius regarda sa femme et hocha la tête en direction de Sirius, il s'approcha de Severus et prit Draco dans ses bras, Charlie arriva avec ses parent et Tonks et s'occupa de Severus pour le remettre debout et il se dirigea avec les autres a l'infirmerie pendant que Tonks prit Narcisa avec elle, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir a part Sirius et Lucius qui se regardaient toujours.

-Je .. Je ne peux même pas protéger ma famille ..

Lucius regarda ses main, Sirius les saisit pour le mettre debout et le soutint quand il chancela

-Maintenant tu peux le faire .. ici en sécurité.

Il rejoignit les autres.

Harry coucha Blaise sur le lit, il détacha la chemise en sang et constata que sa blessure était assez sérieuse, il se dirigea vers le chariot que Hermione et Ginny avais préparé et prit une potion calmante, Blaise le regardait, attentif à ses mouvements.

-Une potions calmante pour ta blessure .. tu vas avoir moins mal et je vais devoir te recoudre.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et lui prit la potion des mains pour la boire d'une traite puis redonna la bouteille vide a son camarade, Harry mit des gants et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Ron rejoignit Harry pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin.

Blaise ferma les yeux en respirant calmement.

-Vous jouez souvent au médecin ?

Ron le regarda et soigna sa blessure à la lèvre, Blaise ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, il se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment puis Ron retourna à sa besogne.

-Oui en quelque sorte nous avons appris plein de chose .. Harry veut devenir médecin .. pour moi j'ai envie de devenir langue-de-plomb je me suis déjà renseigné.

Blaise fronça les sourcils il regarda Harry le recoudre il fut étonné quand il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes puis il se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme roux.

-Mais je croyais que vous vouliez devenir aurors.

Ron secoua la tête mais Harry répondit a sa place

-Oui au début mais nous n'avons plus trop envie. J'ai quelqu'un qui veut ma mort depuis que je suis bébé et je le combat chaque année ... j'ai aussi une mission a accomplir et je doit détruire Vol-

Il sentit le regard de Ron et pour la première fois il ne voulut pas continuer sa phrase, peut être plus tard mais pour le moment il allait éviter de le dire a voit haute

-Face de serpent … donc rester en vie, bien sur, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de pourchasser les individus en liberté.

Il se tourna pour regarder Blaise en souriant légèrement.

-J'ai envie de vivre pour moi et plus comme les autres le veulent .. j'ai changé

Ron avait terminé son travail et alla regarder si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, Harry lui mit un pansement.

-Pour cette nuit tu vas rester ici .. je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour que tu puisse dormir, il y a un pyjama sur la chaise.

Il lui fit un geste pour lui montrer la chaise à côté du lit. Blaise hocha la tête et se leva trop vite. Harry l'aida à ne pas tomber après l'avoir aidé à mettre son pyjama, il regarde autour de lui.

Il constata que Pansy était habillée d'un pyjama et pleurait dans les bras d'une Hermione désemparée qui lui chuchotait quelque chose a l'oreille. Son ami hocha la tête et bu une potion pour dormir avant de se coucher sur le lit, Hermione la borda en restant à côté d'elle et en lui tenant la main, Sirius était assis sur le lit de Théo qui avait les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et discutait avec lui de temps en temps, Sirius lui touchait parfois le genou, Remus et Tonks s'occupaient de Severus qui rechignait mais las, il se laissa faire, Ron assis sur une chaise près de Draco, Narcissa caressait les cheveux de son fils Lucius était assis sur leur lit regarda sa femme et son fils, Narcissa fit un bisou sur le front de son fils et alla se coucher sur le lit où Lucius la prit dans ses bras.

Il tourna son visage pour regarder la potion dans la main d'Harry qui l'observait attentivement puis la prit. Il se coucha sur le lit en donnant la bouteille vide au jeune homme qui la posa sur la table de chevet, Blaise se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure, Harry alla rejoindre Sirius qui borda Théo, Charlie resta pour les surveiller en cas de soucis pendant la nuit, en sortant de l'infirmerie tout le monde s'assit à table avec Dumbledore qui les regarda s'asseoir et commença une réunion

-Harry tu n'as rien sentie avec ta cicatrice ?

Harry qui était à côté de Sirius et Bill secoua la tête en négation.

-Non depuis que je pratique l'oclumencie je n'ai plus de flash seulement quelque fois de la douleur mais ce soir j'ai rien ressenti ..

Le professeur hocha la tête.

-Bon il faut que vous sachiez que la Famille Malfoy est avec nous depuis 1ans ils ne voulaient pas que vous le sachiez pour qu'ils ne soient pas découverts, car Draco est comme son père un veela et Bellatrix a tenté de vendre son neveux à son Maitre et en a discuté avec sa sœur qui refusa, mais elle ne comprit pas Narcissa qui ne voyait pas le bon côté des choses et que Draco a de la chance ..

Tout le monde dans l'assemblée fut choqué.

-Draco a eu peur que ses parents le soumettent à lui, mais Lucius est venu me voir il y a quelques temps sur le sujet je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient venir ici en sécurité mais il y a eu un soucis et Bellatrix a comprit que quelque chose se tramait et a discuté avec son maître de ses soupçons, avant qu'il fasse quoi que se soit les parent de Nott, Zabini et Parkinson ont demandé au couple de prendre leurs enfants puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux et qu'ils allaient tenter de faire quelque chose de l'intérieur pour les aider. Bien sur, Lucius écouta mais ne dit rien de peur que ce soit un piège .. quand Bellatrix leur dit que le Seigneur voulait les voir, il ont compris qu'ils devaient à tout prix s'enfuir en vitesse, heureusement pour eux Severus était à l'autre bout de la pièce et compris vite le problème, il on commencé à se battre et voilà le résultat.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi Draco et arriver inconscient ? Demanda Tonks

Remus la main poser sur la cuisse de son compagnon pris la parole

-Draco a voulu s'enfuir quand Bellatrix voulais le prendre de force des bras de Theo mais il c'est pris un sort qui la pousser contre le mur et sa tête a taper la première ..

-Bon pour le moment on ne peut rien faire .. allez vous coucher, pour le moment Charlie monte la garde donc pour le prochain tour, qui se lève a 3h ?

Une main se leva ce fut Bill, ensuite Tonks à 4h,Remus à 5h,Sirius à 6h et Harry 7h, tout le monde se leva et remonta les escaliers ou l'ascenseur.

Dans l'appartement de Harry et des deux derniers maraudeurs avant de franchir la porte Remus prit la main de Harry qui comprit le message. Il voulait qu'ils dorment tous les trois ensemble, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme dorme seul, il a besoin que son fils d'adoption reste avec eux en sécurité, Remus n'était pas idiot, il savait que Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir vu les problèmes pour les autres, il s endormit lové contre son fils. Sirius les regarda tous les deux en souriant et s'endormit à son tour.


	2. La découverte de son compagnon

Titre :Harry et sa nouvelle vie

Résumé : Harry découvre le cheminement de l'amour et de nouveaux alliés dans leur camp.

Beta : Yugai un grand merci a toi

Genre : Slash M/M

Rating :Un petit M au début de chapitre ^^

Disclamer :Les personnage et le film Harry potter ne m'appartiens pas, Mais a la belle et séduisante J.K. Rowling ^^

Pairing : Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus Et d'autre ^^

* * *

Jessiluck - Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite va te plaire et désoles de mon retard

TuSaisQuiCEst - Ah ah voici le nouveau chapitre :D merci de ton commentaire

Angel-Sly - Oh merci beaucoup voici le nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 2 - La découverte de son compagnon

Un petit N18 ^^

Remus entre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son compagnon, la nuit dernière Harry a dormi avec eux, ils ont discuté un long moment des événements de la soirée et surtout des personnes qui sont apparue. Harry, blottit entre ses deux parents de substitution, s'endort. Remus embrasse doucement Sirius et s'endort à son tour avec son compagnon. Le loup s'approche du lit avec juste un pantalon de pyjama, il se frotte les yeux, fatigué de sa nuit. Il réveille Harry pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde, le jeune homme ronchonne en ouvrant doucement les yeux, en celui qui l'a réveillé, il retire la couverture, Remus le prend dans ses bras pour un câlin. Harry ferme les yeux en souriant puis se détache de lui pour permettre à Remus de s'installer sur le lit pour continuer sa nuit, Harry prend ses affaires mais avant de sortir de la chambre il regarde son presque père.

—Alors ? Pas trop de problèmes cette nuit ?

Remus met correctement la couverture sur lui et fixe Harry.

—Blaise s'est réveillé au moment ou Sirius a pris la relève, Théo à fait un cauchemar malgré la potion sans rêve. Il est à la cuisine avec Blaise, Pansy, elle, a dormi toute la nuit et elle dort encore, Draco s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, il n'a aucune séquelle et il s'est rendormi dans les bras de Narcissa, Lucius et Severus. Ils vont bien mais il ne se sont pas beaucoup reposés. Ils discutent avec Dumbledore.

Harry hoche la tête ouvre la porte pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, il retire son pantalon et son t-shirt règle l'eau de la douche et se prépare une serviette puis rentre dans la douche. L'eau lui fait du bien, on peut voit une grande tache dans le dos du jeune homme, un tatouage, immense, qui prend tout le dos. Si on se rapproche, on peut voir un loup en noir qui représente Remus, ensuite dans le loup, un cerf qui représente son père, et à la fin un chien pour Sirius. Le tatouage représente sa famille, son héritage, le museau du loup est au niveau de la nuque et le chien en bas du dos, quand il en a discuté avec les deux maraudeurs survivants, ils en étaient restés sans voix. Ils fit la demande à, Ron, dessina le motif avec les idées du jeune sorcier, après une douche rapide il se sèche avec une serviette et s'habille d'un jean un peu lâche sur les hanches et un t-shirt gris. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il enfile des baskets et descend les escalier, arriver au rdc, il traverse le couloir pour se rendre dans la cuisine, regarde l'heure, il a encore le temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, les deux Serpentards discutent avec Sirius qui a déjà préparé quelque chose pour son neveux, un thé a la vanille et deux tranches de pain a la confiture de fraise.

—Bon les jeunes, je vais rejoindre mon compagnon..

Il salut les garçon et sort de la pièce, Théo et Blaise regarde Harry qui bois son thé, ce dernier regarde dans leur direction en posant sa tasse.

—Un soucis ? Harry se lève après avoir fini son déjeuner, il déposé sa vaisselle dans le lavabo en se tournant vers les deux sorciers.

Théo le fixa droit dans les yeux —Je veux faire une trêve entre nous ..

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme —Oui, bien sur je veux aussi une trêve.

Blaise se lève de table et Théo fit de même et ils tendent leur main dans sa direction, Harry les regarde tour en tour en souriant légèrement, il tend à son tour sa main scellant leur accord.

—Bon, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Les deux garçon hochent la tête et le suive, quand il rentre dans la pièce, Pansy est assise sur sont lit. Elle discute avec Mme Malfoy qui tient toujours Draco dans ses bras . Théo retourne a la cuisine, Blaise s'assoit à côté de son amie sur son lit, il lui prend sa main en souriant, Harry s'avance doucement jusqu'au lit de Mme Malfoy, ils se fixent un long moment, jusqu'à que Draco se réveille en grognant. Il respire l'odeur de sa mère, ouvre les yeux doucement, Narcissa le regarde en souriant ses cheveux blond cachant le beau vissage de son enfant.

—Bonjour mon fils

Draco fut soulagé de voir sa mère en vie, il se redresse pour regarde autour de lui et découvre ses amis, mais il manque deux personnes, sa mère qui vu le changement lui touche l'épaule.

—Il sont en vie, nous sommes en sécurité chez mon cousin Sirius. Ils sont juste en train de discuter avec Dumbledore.

Elle se penche pour embrasser sa joue, elle se lève du lit en pyjama, puis s'avance jusqu'à Harry qui a reculé pour s'asseoir sur une chaise afin de ne pas les déranger. Il l'a regarde s'avancer jusqu'à lui, se lève par politesse. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Harry, les bras ballant, rougit de gène. On peut entendre les rires des autres derrière eux, elle relâcha son étreinte.

—Merci beaucoup pour hier soir, de nous avoir aidé.

Harry sourit franchement, Lucius entre dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux blond détachés. Il porte un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, il regarde tout le monde dans la pièce, puis la traverse pour prend son fils dans ses bras.

—Je suis soulagé que tu n'ai rien …

Draco acquiesça, son père le relâche alors. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et fixe sa femme et Potter. L'infirmière entre dans la salle avec le Professeur Rogue et marche en direction des trois personnes qu'elle n'a pas encore vue, d'abord Pansy, qui n'a rien de grave. Néanmoins, si elle a besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un elle peut en faire la demande, la jeune femme hoche la tête, ensuite, Mme Malfoy qui entre temps s'est approché de sa famille. Elle non plus n'a rien de grave, puis Draco, qui a juste une petite bosse à cause du mur.

—Excuse moi de te demander ça, mais tu a déjà ressenti ton compagnon ?

Draco joue avec le drap du lit en réfléchissant.

—Humm oui mon compagnon est majeur, il est un sorcier, cependant je ne le connais pas encore.

Mme Pomfresh hoche la tête —Si tu as le moindre soucis viens me parler .. sinon tu n'a rien, prend cette potion si tu as mal à la tête.

Le veela acquiesce et prend la potion qu'elle lui tend, Harry s'approche de la porte de l'infirmerie après avoir vu que tout le monde allait bien, il se dirige vers la porte du fond pour se rendre dans la salle de sport.

Dans la pièce il y a un grand espace avec des tatamis pour se battre ou faire des exercices, dans un autre coin il y a des vélos, un tapis roulant et d'autres machines, il se rend dans une autre pièce où se trouvent des casiers pour se changer. Il met un short noir et un t-shirt sans manche, change de baskets et prend une serviette propre puis retourne dans l'autre salle. Il s'assoit au sol pour faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement, d'autres personnes rentrent dans l'espace. Il se retourne et découvre Rogue et M. Malfoy. Ils se regardent et Lucius ricane, attache ses cheveux, retire les chaussures qu'il a aux pieds et s'approche du jeune homme avec sa baguette. Harry sourit de la situation et prend sa baguette qu'il avait posé près de sa serviette. Severus les regarde attentivement et retire sa cape, ôte lui aussi ses chaussures et s'approche des deux autres, chacun tenant sa baguette levée. Ils se regardent tous les trois attentivement.

—Bon voici les règles, on ne lance pas les interdit, chacun pour soi et celui qui tombe sur le sol est éliminé, Lucius fixe les deux personne qui hochent la tête.

Le combat commence.

xxx

Deux corps qui se font l'amour passionnément, Sirius est couché sur le lit pendant que son compagnon le chevauche une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les mains posées sur le ventre de l'autre pour s'aider. Son bassin monte et descend sur la verge tendu de l'animagus. Remus grogne de plaisir quand il sent Sirius taper sans interruption sur sa glande de plaisir. Il ferme les yeux tellement les sensations sont fortes. Il a chaud et con cœur cogne dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa peau, Sirius pousse des gémissements et prend le chybre de son loup pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvement. Tous les deux crient au même moment quand leur plaisir se fait trop fort, Remus s'arrête quelques secondes, Sirius grogne quand il sent son compagnon cesser de bouger et empoigne ses hanches en continuant le mouvement de va et viens, le loup se mort le lèvre. Il étouffe un gémissement, néanmoins le son sort de sa bouche entrouverte, il accompagne les mouvements avec son compagnon, il veut plus beaucoup plus mais sent qu'il est proche.

-Ohh oui Sirius .. je …

-Oui moi .. aussi .. souffla Sirus

Il donne un dernier coup de boutoir dans son compagnon qui éjacule, totalement emporté par son orgasme, du liquide blanc éclabousse le ventre de l'animagus. Sirius grogne quand il se sent serré et vient à son tour dans son compagnon.

Remus tombe sur son partenaire, sa respiration est saccadée. Il s'enlève de son compagnon et se couche à coté de lui.

—

Remus et Sirius descendent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine, cependant il n'y a personne. Ils peuvent entendre du bruit dans la salle de sport, ils se regardent et se dirigent vers le bruit, en ouvrant la porte ils constatent qu'il y a du monde. Ils s'approchent et remarquent que Harry et Ron se battent contre Lucius et Severus, Remus remarque qu'il y a une protection qui les protègent à cause des risques que la magie puisse blesser les personnes autour, Remus est fasciné par ce qu'il voit. Les quatre combattants s'affrontent entre eux, la grâce et les mouvements fluides, il sent son compagnon derrière lui

-T'as remarqué ? Demande Sirius.

Ah ça, pour le remarquer, il le remarque. Ils se battent par deux, Ron avec Lucius et Harry avec Severus, chez le premier groupe ils s'accordent, même si on peux constater qu'ils ne bougent pas souvent en harmonie, pas comme Severus et Harry, qui savent ce qu'il va se passer et sont en parfaite synchronisation, c'est juste magnifique.

-Oui ils sont magnifiques .. répond Remus.

Draco est submergé par ce qu'il voit et il commence à ressentir quelque chose au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui veut sortir pour protéger son âme sœur, il veut l'attraper et la sortir de là pour qu'elle ne se batte pas, le soucis c'est qu'il ne sait pas qui est son compagnon, soit le Weasley, soit Potter. Il se mort l'ongle du pouce et sent une main contre son épaule il se retourne et peut voir que sa mère le regarde en souriant comme si elle avait deviné les pensées qui agitent son fils.

-Ne cherches pas, laisse le venir à toi ..

Draco fit une moue mais hoche la tête, il regarde autour de la pièce et constate que le loup et le chien sont là. un grand fracas les surprends, quand il reporte son attention devant lui, il remarque que Ron est tombé et que son père est à genoux, essoufflé mais l'air heureux. Severus affiche un rictus, son souffle un peu difficile, mais heureux d'avoir combattu. il pose son regard sur Potter, celui-ci est couché sur le tatamis derrière lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il regarde à nouveau Wesley qui les avait rejoint au cours du combat et, sous le signal de son ami, les avait rejoint. Sans se rendre compte, ils avaient fait des équipes. Une bouteille d'eau rentre dans son champ de vision et remarque que Granger lui donne à boire. Il hoche la tête pour la remercier et prend la bouteille des mains de la jeune fille, leurs doigts se frôlent et il ressent un petit frisson. Il constate que la jeune femme l'a aussi ressentit et qu'elle rougit légèrement. Elle s'éloigne pour s'accroupir près de son ami à lunettes, il décide de rejoindre Dumbledore qui discute encore avec Lucius.

Après que les quatre personnes aient pris, Harry entre en dernier dans la cuisine où l'heure de midi à sonné, Mme Wesley le prend dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sur son front .

-Va t'asseoir mon grand, le repas va être servit.

Il lui sourit et va s'asseoir à côté de Théo et Ron et en face de Draco, on peux remarquer une bonne ambiance. Tout le monde discute en se passant les plats, néanmoins, si on est attentif, on remarque que Narcissa et Sirius se regardent pour savoir s'il vont discuter ou pas, si malgré tout ils peuvent se pardonner et si oui, qui va faire le première pas. Remus qui sent la tension de son compagnon met sa main sous la table et lui caresse la cuisse pour l'apaiser, la panique de Draco à propos du fait que sa magie le pousse a déployer ses ailes. Ils commence à paniquer. Il ne va tout de même pas les déployer, là, devant tout le monde, surtout pas .. il commence à devenir nerveux, son cœur bat trop fort, il constate qu'il tremble, aussi il décide de lâcher son couvert et de sortir de la cuisine. Un grand silence s'abat dans la pièce, Narcissa se lève de table et va cherche son fils, Lucius et Severus se regarde. Sirius fronce les sourcils mais comprend qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il doit savoir, tout le monde reprend le repas malgré l'absence des deux Malfoys.

xxx

Draco monte les escaliers, sa respiration est saccadée, il peut sentir des gouttes de transpiration sur sa peau. Il réussit à rentrer dans sa chambre mais il ne peut pas la fermer car sa mère rentre à sa suite. Ils se fixent, sa mère lui souris seulement. Draco se détourne d'elle et va s'asseoir sur son lit et s'y couche en fermant les yeux, Narcissa reste près de la porte, Draco éclate soudainement de rire, sa mère se mort la lèvre incertaine la réaction à avoir.

-Potter .. mon compagnon et Potter ...


End file.
